As will be pointed out in the following discussion, the present invention is adapted for use with cooling apparatus, heating apparatus, temperature measurements, pressure measurements, and a wide variety of interrelated functions; but, in order to disclose the invention's range of possible uses, the presentation will be made in terms of a refrigeration system -- but this is not to be construed as a limitation.
Refrigeration systems are widely used for freezing, for air-conditioning, for food storage and display, for beverage dispensers, and for numerous other uses. As a result of these many uses, and the importance that they have to modern life, it is becoming progressively more important to properly service this type of apparatus. Unfortunately, the refrigeration-servicing industry has not kept abreast of improving technologies -- and, as a result, the refrigeration serviceman is still hampered by outdated equipment for testing, diagnosing and servicing refrigeration systems.
There is, therefore, a tremendous need for updated apparatus for use in the field of refrigeration servicing.